Power and Control
by RoseScytheElysium
Summary: Princess Isabel's life turns into turmoil due to her brother, Logan. What makes it worse is that she may now have to bed with him to stop his cruelty.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by the songs, Power and Control by Marina and the Diamonds and Left Behind by the Birthday Massacre. Also a MAJOR Taboo warning. This story will include taboo such as, sex, corruption, and homosexuality. If you don't like don't read. Thank you and enjoy!**

****_"I will wreak havoc upon this world, as it has wreaked upon me."_

__The young princess hid behind a lush shrub. Her heart raced and breathing quickened. She tried to stay quiet, but she was so out of breath she could not control the heavy pants of air. She heard some twigs snap near her. She darted her head to look behind her, having some of her dark auburn hair brush past her eyes. She narrowed her vision trying to find the one who had broken the twigs. She scanned her eyes over the terrain slowly, not wanting to miss anything. A twig snapped behind her. Her breath hitched in her throat, and before she could even avert her eyes, she was grabbed from behind. She let out scream as she kicked and thrashed.

"Got you!" A young boy with brown hair exclaimed.

"Ah! Darn it, Elliot!" The princess complained. "How did you know where to look?" Elliot set her down. "You're not exactly the most quiet Princess." He teased.

She gave him a playful punch, "You arse!"

"Well, I also had a little help." Elliot admitted revealing the Princess' Dog, who she ever so cleverly named him Dog, that stood behind him.

"You cheater! You had outside help!" She exclaimed petting her dog's head.

"I didn't ask for it! He merely showed me the way. I had to follow! I mean, what he smelt something wrong?"

The Princess rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh. No matter, I'll get you back next time!" She said turning to Elliot. "What shall we do now, my handsome knight." She teased. Elliot was no knight, but she never minded about such things like that.

"Well, my lovely Princess, I can come up with a few." He said pulling her close. He dark brown eyes looked into her deep blue ones. The Princess put her arms around his neck, affectionately. They both smiled before closing the gap between her lips.

Logan moved his curtains out of his view. He watched his younger sister play with that _boy_. It made him sick seeing his sister with him. She deserved much better than a..._rat_ like him. She deserved a man like-He was ripped from his thoughts when he sees the two embrace and kiss. He tightens his hold on the dark purple curtains and glares down at the two. They could not see him, but he knew that wouldn't even matter. They would still defy him even he stood an inch away. He grinned his teeth together as the rage uncoiled itself and boiled.

"Brother?" He was, once again, ripped from his thoughts to notice his other sibling stood at the doorway behind him.

"Darien? What is it?" Darien was the twin of the young princess, fraternal twins, but twins non of the less.

"Your needed in the War Room. Are you alright? You seem distraught."

"Of course I am distraught. I am king and have many things I have to and now in my one moment of relaxation I am needed in the War Room." He said pushing past his younger brother.

Darien looked behind him watching Logan walk off. He turned his head back towards his brother's room. He thought of entering and figuring out what he had been looking at from the window. But Darien decided against it, he hadn't time. He was already late for his combat practice. But in the back of his mind he knew that whatever was eating his brother was, eventually gonna consume him.

The princess laid her head on Elliot's shoulder as she fed the pigeons small pieces of bread. Elliot wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close.

She smiled, "This is the best life, Elliot."

"The best." He agreed.

"And I pray it never changes." She hugged his around his waist and brought her head to the side of his chest. He rested one hand on her head, softly stroking her hair.

It mattered not that the world around them was crumbling due to the rule of her brother, they were together. And that together they were the world.

Elliot lightly kissed the Princess soft pink lips, "I will see you in the morn?"

"Yes, I will wait in the gardens as usual. And this time you won't be so lucky on finding me!"

Elliot laughed, "You say that now." He looked into her eyes, "I love you Isabel."

"And I love you, Elliot." Isabel replied.

Elliot kissed her hand before taking his leave. It was only half passed noon, but she had little time to spend with him. But the little time she had, was magical. She felt her problems melt away when she was with Elliot. She sighed and went up to her chambers were she studied her books and poems.

Isabel practiced her handwriting in a small note book, her mind continued to travel to Elliot. She thought of how their marriage would be. Would he want kids? Where would they live? She did not want to stay here. Under her brother's rule the kingdom was beginning to fall into shambles. She loved her older brother deeply, but staying here would be dooming her and Elliot. Though, she was very worried for her brother. He always seemed so tired, and she couldn't remember the last she had seen him happy. She wished there was something she could for him, but what was there to do? Never rarely ever talked to her anymore. She sighed and rubbed her temples, but continued to practice her handwriting.

"Princess?" A guard asked peaking is head through her door.

"Yes?" She replied turning towards the short stocky man.

"You best come to the throne room."

"Why? Is my brother alright?"

"Well, Princess, he..." He hesitated trying to find the right words. "You...It's Elliot, Princess, he and some protestors are on trial for treason.

Isabel dropped her quill and quickly pushed past the guard fleeing from her room.

Elliot stood with his hands chained together along with the other protestors who were sobbing and cowering in fear. But Elliot showed no fear and no sadness, he wouldn't give _King_ Logan that. He did not blame the protestors for weeping and fearing nor did he see them as little. Elliot balled his hands and kept his head to the floor.

Isabel ran through the halls, trying not to trip over her dress. Her heart was heavy and she felt like she could not breathe. But she would not stop. She rounded the corner only to collide bodies with another sending her crashing to ground.

"Isabel?" Her twin questioned. She did not bother replying him. She quickly got up and began to dart off.

''Whoa! Hold on! What has you so frightened?" He stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Lo-Logan...he!" she tried to tell him but she could not find the breath.

"Logan? What has he done?"

"Trea-Treason...! Tria-l...Elliot!" Isabel was not sure how her brother understood her, but he did. His eyes went wide, "Come on we have to stop him!" He said guiding Isabel through the many hallways.

"Oh No...! Please sir! We meant no harm with the protest..!" The villagers begged, but Logan had no remorse. He held no pity on his face for these people.

"For your crimes, you all will be sentenced to death." Logan said simply as if it he were saying good morning to someone.

"No...No...Please sir!"

"Take them to the firing squad." He signaled his guards.

Elliot bit his lip, His thoughts went to Isabel. He wanted to say he was sorry, and wished he could hold her one last time.

"Elliot!"

Elliot turned his head to see Isabel. She was relieved that he had not been executed...not yet.

She ran and embraced him, "Oh Elliot! I-I won't let you leave me!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Brother! What are you doing executing these innocent prisoners?" Darien demanded answers.

"How did you know of this? Who told you?!" Logan asked angrily.

"These people are innocent protestors! They cannot be executed!" Darien exclaimed.

"These _protestors_ are disrupting my rule and are causing an uproar with the citizens. I cannot have them continue." Logan answered then looked to his sobbing sister, "And that _boy_ is nothing more than a spy."

Isabel calmed her sobs, "What?" She questioned looking towards her older brother.

"What I say is true, my sister, he has been trading information to the growing rebellion."

Isabel turned back to Elliot, "Is that true?"

"It is, Isabel. I have been trading information to the rebellion."

Isabel's heart sunk, "But why?"

"The kingdom his falling apart, the rebellion can offer the kingdom more than your brother. I wanted to kingdom back to the way is was. I wanted us to be happy here."

Isabel's mouth fell agape.

"Now you see, my sister, why these traitors must die."

"No!" She threw herself at her brother's feet.

Elliot and Darien both stood there as shock filled their faces.

"Please, brother. Do not punish them, punish me. I would take their place." Isabel said quietly without a single tear.

"No! Isabel you can't!'' Elliot yelled. "You mustn't pay for my crimes!"

"Please brother," she ignored Elliot's pleas, "Please take me instead."

Logan studied his sister at his feet. He ran his hand down the sides of his chin. "Very well." Isabel sighed and looked up at her brother relieved.

"No! Isabel you can't do this!" Elliot yelled.

"Isabel...? Are you sure?" Darien asked his now standing sister. Isabel just nodded not wanting to look at them.

"I shall reconsider my sentencing only one of you will die." Logan stated.

Isabel's composer had broken. "What! But brother you said-!"

"I have reconsidered the sentencing, only one of them has to die. And you will choose which."

Isabel's eyes grew wide and horror filled her face. "No...no..." she said backing away from him.

"If you do not choose, I will have them all die."

Isabel grabbed her head, she couldn't she couldn't! Tears streamed down her face and all the color had drained from it leaving her a ghost. Her body shook and felt she would crumble into pieces.

"Isabel." Elliot spoke. She slowly turned to him.

"You must pick me to die." She opened her mouth to speak, but not words came out just the sound of her breath hitching in her throat.

"Logan stop this! Leave Isabel alone. She's going to break!" Darien shouted.

"Be still brother," he raised his hand, "She will choose or they will die."

"Isabel you have to listen to me, I am not worth all these lives. Choose me."

"No...no...no." Was all she could choke out.

"You must!" Isabel could not think clearly her thoughts kept colliding. Just not long ago she and Elliot had made plans for tomorrow. She had planned out the perfect hiding spot. Not long ago was she thinking of marriage to him. Now, if she chooses him, her hope would be gone, her world would be gone.

"You have to choose me, my love. I'm sorry I got you into this. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the marriage you wanted-" Isabel sobbed, "But you need to listen to my words. I love you more than anything. I would give up anything for you. But you must choose me and forget about me." Isabel looked at him surprised. How could she forget about him?

"This will cause you much pain in your heart, but you needn't feel pain. I can't bear thinking of you in constant pain. My life is not worth all these innocent ones. Pick me Isabel and forget about me. This I beg of you." Isabel just closed her eyes tightly and cried.

"Please respect this wish for me Isabel." Could she really do that? Condemn her lover to death and then forget about him. She can't see herself ever imagining herself forgetting about Elliot. But she wanted to make him happy and if this was the way...

"A-Alrigh-t" Isabel choked.

Elliot smiled sadly, "Thank you Isabel," he took her hands in his and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Isabel never wanted to let go, but Elliot was ripped from her. She reached for him. He gave her one last smile before being dragged out of the room. Isabel stood there, her hand still reaching for what was not there. She closed her eyes tightly before crumbling to the floor. Darien rushed over to her side and hugged her. Isabel screamed and cried. Her hands balled up against the floor. Never in her life had felt so much pain. Not even when her Father died.

"I'll never forgive you for this!" Darien said turning his head to his brother.

"That matters not, what matters is you being escorted back to your chambers." He signaled his guards and they grabbed Darien off his deeply grieving sister. "Release the protestors as well." Darien and the protestors were taken out of the room leaving only Logan and Isabel. She continued to scream.

"My poor sister." Logan said placing hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned her body, removing his hand. "Please do not view me as evil. I only wanted to protect you from that boy. Giving you this choice was because you have grown now and need to have experiences like this." Isabel couldn't believe what she was hearing. He made her choose because she needed _experience_?!

"Why Logan? Why have you treated me with cruelty?! Why!" She turned on her knees to him pulling at his clothes. "What have I done to make you this way! Please tell me! I am sorry, brother! But please stop this cruelty! Please!" In an instant, Logan kneeled down in front of her engulfing her in a tight embrace. She tried to resist him, but she had not the strength. She just scream and cried into his shoulder.

_The pain I have felt because of this world, everyone shall feel tenfold._

**End of chapter one! Hope it wasn't too boring! Chapter 2 will be better I ****_promise!_**** But Now I have to pay attention to Reaver! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel cried into her purple satin sheets. Her life had just been scorched and torn apart. She had lost the her dear Elliot and it was by her command. True Logan had made her choose, but she still felt gut wrenching guilt. She didn't know how long she had cried, but she didn't care. She could cry for years for what happened on this day. She had always thought of her Elliot being together till death parted them, but death knocked on their door prematurely. Her eyes burned and her gut twisted and mangled itself. She wanted to die, wanted to end her life as did Elliot's, but she couldn't do it. She was too much of a coward to death, and didn't want to leave her twin brother alone in this crumbling kingdom. Her thoughts went to Logan, the man who had deemed Isabel accountable for Elliot's death. She gripped her sheets tightly in hands turning her already plan knuckles white. Why had he done this to her? She used to be close to her older brother, and he had only showed her compassion. Why did he torture in such a way? He said for experience, but why would she need such experience?! She was a princess not a warrior or knight. Her duty was to be loyal to her people and remain peaceful. Why did Logan show such cruelty? What had she done to him? Isabel may never know, but what did her life matter now? She had lost the one she cared and loved for the most. It was already very late and the sky had now turned raven black. A small ray from the moon shone through her window. She looked up from her sheets turning her head in the view of the silver light. Her crystal tears reflected off the beautiful light making her seem as though she was sparkling. She closed her eyes tightly and violently turned her head back. She gripped her sheets pulling at the fibers holding it together. Her door was slightly ajar causing Isabel to spring up from her bed. She brought her hand up to her chest fearing it was Logan.

"Sister?" Darien's voice called.

Isabel's eyes widened with relief, "D-Darien?"

Darien entered her room with a large satchel strapped onto his back. Isabel smiled sadly and ran to her brother taking him a hug, "Oh brother! I feel awful! I wish mother and father were here! I wish..."Isabel trailed off weeping into her brother's cotton shirt.

"Shh...Be calm sister. Shh..."Her brother whispered in her ear.

Isabel pulled away slightly, "Brother? Why do you carry a satchel and a sword?"

Darien gently pulled out of Isabel's grasp, and took her hands in his, "Listen to me very carefully sister. I love you deeply, and want to keep you safe-"

"Why are telling me what I already know?" Isabel questioned worried.

"Please listen, the kingdom has fallen to shambles and is sickly. We both know that Logan's rule is catastrophic. So, my sister, I must leave and join the rebellion."

Isabel's eyes widened, "What? No! No you can't! You can't leave me too! Don't leave me alone!"

"Please sister, try to understand. I need to do this for you and Albion. I promise I will return for you. I promise!" Darien said tightening his grip.

Isabel sobbed softly, "Don't break your promise! Come back for me! I beg you, come back! I can't lose you as well. If I did I..."

"Don't think of such thoughts. You aren't going to lose me, I will return and save Albion. I promise." He said kissing Isabel's forehead.

Isabel choked back her tears and nodded, "I will await your return, and I will not tell Logan of this meeting."

"Thank you, Isabel. I must go now, but I will you be back. Trust me." Darien slowly let Isabel's hand slip from his grip as he left her room.

Isabel still extended her hand towards the door. She was completely alone now. She curled fingers before bringing her arm back down to her side. She tried not to weep for Darien. She wanted to be strong for him. She shakily walked back to her bed laying herself down. She curled herself up wanting to shrink away. She kept her eyes firmly shut in fear of weeping once again. She slowly drifted into an uneasy slumber.

Isabel's brow furrowed before her eyes fluttered open. She had hoped that the events that had transpired where all just a horrific nightmare. That it was all a dark illusion, but it was not. It was real. Elliot was dead and her twin brother was gone. Isabel sat up and rapped her arms around her trembling form. She re-closed her eyes and bit her lip, not wanting to shed another tear. Instead she let out a desperate cry. A cry for love and comfort. A cry deprived of any positive emotion. Her let her hang low, defeated. Isabel wanted to wallow in her sadness forever, but she could not have such a privilege. She was still princess and had her duties. She got up from her bed and stripped herself of clothes. She did not bother on waiting for the maids to accompany her. She dressed herself in a large dark blue and grey dress with a silver and blue head-dress. Isabel lightly brushes through her dark auburn hair. A knock came from her door, she slightly turned her head to see a maid enter with a platter of food.

"M-Miss, I brought you your breakfast." The maid mumbled aware of Isabel's state.

"Oh...thank you." Isabel replied quietly. The maid placed the platter down at the small table before bowing and exiting the room. Isabel got up from her seat at her dresser and sat at the small wooden table. She picked up her fork and toyed with the food in front of her. She was in no mood for eating and felt sick to her stomach. She pushed the platter of food away and stood up. She walked to her large door stopping when her hand reached the silver doorknob. She desperately wanted to stay in the comfort and security of her room, but she could not. She swallowed the large lump in her throat and opened the door revealing the dark purple walls with blue and silver decor. She thought of heading to the garden, but decided against it. It would be too much for her to return there. She exhaled a bereaved breath of air before wandering down the halls.

Isabel tried her best to avoid everybody, taking paths that were rarely occupied by large numbers of people. She kept her head low to the ground watching her feet move right, left, right, left, ri- "Did you hear the news?" A maid whispers softly to a male servant.

"No, what has happened?"

"This young prince is gone! Along with the warrior Walter!"

Isabel gasped quietly. Walter had gone too?

"Really? Is the princess still remaining? After all that happened yesterday..."

"No, she's still here. My co-worker just delivered her breakfast. She looked awful like a husk!"

"The poor dear...but the King must be furious! His own blood has betrayed him along with his advisor!"

"I know! The guards seem really on edge, the King must be raged-"They stop talking when they notice Isabel standing a few feet away from them. The two quickly disperse without another word nor a glance towards Isabel. Isabel watched the two scurry away, unsure of what to make of the conversation she overheard. She turned her head forward-looking down at her feet once more. Walter was gone with her brother? Darien was serious about the rebellion. She sighed deeply trying to calm herself down. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to get the chill off her spine.

"Your grace?" She felt a firm grasp on her shoulder. She lightly jumped at the touch and turned her head.

"Y-Yes?"

"His majesty requests your presence in the war room." Isabel's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes grew wide. She slowly shook her head no.

"I'm sorry your grace, but he gave me strict orders to bring you to him."

Isabel broke from his grasp and backed away from him, "No...I don't want to see my brother! Tell him no!"

The guard stepped closer to Isabel, "Sorry your grace." He grasped her wrist tightly, "His majesty won't allow me to return empty-handed." He pulled Isabel through the halls.

"N-No! Let me go at once!'' Isabel struggled to no avail. She stood no chance against the large guard dragging her to her brother. Isabel was fragile and weak and couldn't get away. She would have to face her older brother once more. She stood in front of the large doors, she shook uncontrollably and the guard noticed. He looked down at her hesitating to knock on the door. He shook his head slightly before placing a firm knock at door.

"Yes?" Logan's distressed voice call from the room.

"I have the princess here your majesty."

"Good good. Bring her to me."

Isabel breathed deeply but quietly as the guard opened the door. Logan stood at the war map with his back turned towards them. The guard pulled Isabel in the room after him.

"Leave us." Logan ordered. The guard released Isabel's hand and bowed before leaving Isabel and Logan alone. Isabel trembled and looked off to the side not wanting to see her brother. Logan turned to face her. His dark eyes scanned her up and down, "Come closer, sister." He requested softly. Isabel did not move, she stood still not looking at him. "Come closer." He ordered firmly causing Isabel to flinch. She shakily walked up to him still refusing to look at him. Her hands shook furiously and she was on the verge of tears. Logan roughly put his hand on her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. Isabel wimped at his touch. "Why do you tremble, Isabel? You are no longer a child." He said before letting go of her face and circling the war map. "No, you are certainly no child." He said examining her from head to toe running his hand across the gold rim of map. "Do you fear me, Isabel?" He questioned standing behind her taking a strand of her hair in-between his fingers. Isabel did not answer him. "Do you, Isabel?" He whispered huskily in her ear. Isabel's stiffened at hearing the tone her brother had just used. Logan lightly kissed her earlobe.

"Brother?" Isabel choked out. Logan stepped in front of her sad slowly stroked her cheek. Isabel's eyes grew wide. She looked into Logan's eyes. She saw something completely different from his usually stone stare. His eyes were darker, needier, _hungrier_. Logan brought his lips to her neck, "Do you fear me Isabel?" He questioned her again. "Hmm?" He hummed against her pale skin. Isabel remained silent with eyes as wide as the moon. He gently began kissing her collar bone. Isabel let small moans emit from her lips. Logan slipped one hand around her waist bringing her closer to him. Isabel moved her neck to the side trying to escape his touch, but only gave him more access to her neck. He trailed his kisses up her neck to her ear. "My precious Isabel." He whispered alluringly. He push her face back to center with his index finger. He was inches away from her flushed face. She felt his warm breath brush against her soft pink lips. There was no trace of rum nor whisky. Intoxication was not the reason for his actions. Isabel felt his lips collide with hers. Her eyes widened greatly as his closed. She was being kissed by her _brother_. His kiss was passionate and full of bent up emotion. His lips were coarse but fit perfectly with Isabel's soft ones. Isabel was stunned unable to move. She screamed at herself to move, to pull away from this vile act. But her body did not respond. She whimpered when she felt his tongue intrude her mouth. Her legs began to cave in and she felt faint running threw her body. Logan placed a hand on the back of her head bringing the two even closer. His tongue roamed her mouth with force and desperation. Isabel could not breathe and her fingers strained and spread apart. Logan pulled away from the kiss causing Isabel to gasp and cough, lightly grabbing her throat. She trembled and looked back up at Logan, "B-Bother...you..." She could barely speak and her mind was bombarded by thoughts and feelings. Logan only brought her close to him once more and readied himself to claim her lips again. "N-No!" Isabel broke away.

Logan looked at his sister with an unemotional stare. "T-This is wrong, brother! We cannot do such things! We are siblings!" Isabel argued hopping to snap Logan out of this state of mind.

"It matters not about our blood. Such things were very common." He took her in his arms bringing her face close to his, "All that matters, my precious Isabel, is that I want you and will have you." he sealed their lips together before Isabel could protest. He attacked her lips furiously and roughly. Isabel tried to push against him and break away, "B-Brothe-hmm! Sto-hmm! Stop!" She managed to mumble thought his kisses. Logan did not listen or did not hear her pleas for he kissed her with increasing force. Isabel struggled to break free of his hold, but he was much stronger than her. Se couldn't believe what was happening. Her own brother was kissing her and touching her in such ways a man does to a woman. Logan threw Isabel onto the war map. She let out a yelp as she landed roughly and the plastic figures placed there. She slowly propped herself on her elbows. What she saw terrified her. Logan stood before her with the look of a wild animal. He spread her legs, despite her protest, and placed himself in-between them. "S-Sto-" He cut off her plea with his lips. He leaned forward kissing her with urgency tangling his hand in her long hair. He ran his unoccupied hand up her waist to her plumb breasts. He gently grasped one rubbing his thumb over her tender clothed nipple. Isabel let out a strained moan at the foreign touch. She felt his erection growing against her inner thigh. She knew she was getting into a very serious problem. Logan pull back from the kiss, much to Isabel's relief. But that relief was soon replaced with panic when Logan firmly grasped her dress in his hand. He tore it off her revealing her undergarments. "No!" Isabel yelled. He tore the her undergarments to shreds living her only in her laced underwear. Isabel sobbed embarrassed and turned away from her brother's peering eyes. Logan ran up hand up her curves, "You are perfect Isabel. Just how I imagined you would look." Isabel bit her lip at his comment. Logan leaned back in, but instead of reclaiming her lips he look her nibble in his mouth. Isabel gasped at the feeling of his teeth gently nip it. Logan moved his one hand slowly down her stomach down to clothed womanhood. Isabel's eyes widen, "N-No! Not there!" she begged. Logan gently pushed at her folds. Isabel closed her eyes tightly and moaned at his touch. His tongue massaged her nipple as his finger pushed away her laced underwear. "No...!" Isabel cried. She felt his finger stroke her softly. She felt an unfamiliar burning sensation build up in the loin. She squirmed at the feelings and pleasure he was giving her. She arched her back the sensation built up and up. Logan roughly bite her nipple causing her to moan loudly. His strokes became more frequent and more intense. "W-What..." Isabel moaned unsure of the burning she was experiencing. In a flash the sensation exploded engulfing her body in a shudder. Her back fell to the war map and her breathing was slow and deep. Logan pulled away from her and smirked softly at her face. Isabel now realized that she had experienced an orgasm. Her first orgasm and it was because of her brother. Isabel was too exhausted that Logan had stripped of his clothing and was placing himself in between her legs again. Isabel weakly sat up and widened her eyes before averting them to the side. She was ashamed to have seen her brother nude. She felt him slide off her laced underwear, "I nearly forgot, you're a virgin." Isabel shifted her eyes towards him. "I can finally change that now." He remarked darkly positioning himself. Isabel gasped loudly, "No! Logan! You can't do that! Anything but that!" Isabel thrashed her legs trying to prevent him from penetrating her. Logan violently grabbed her hips and straighten them with a tight hold. Isabel tried to move her hips, but was unable to break Logan's grip, "Please! We cannot do this! Your my brother!" Isabel tried to reason with him.

"You see me as your older brother when we are in the public eye. But when are alone you see me as a man. You will no longer love me as a brother, but as a woman loves...A MAN!" And with that he murdered Isabel's purity. Isabel gasped with wide eyes feeling his entire member pierce her purity at once. She arched her neck feeling her tight walls trying to expand. Logan did not give her the benefit of letting her adjust, he immediately began to pound into her purity. She felt her broken hymen seep down her inner thigh. Her eyes burned with tears, never feeling such pain before in her life. She felt like she was being ripped in two. His trusts were violent and rough, full of pent-up lust. With each trust he attacked and ravished her body. Isabel wanted to scream at the pain in the lower region but was only able to let of cries of pain. Logan gripped her hips harder bringer her closer on him. Isabel cringed at this action and let out a cry. "S-Sto-ahh! Sto-p! It-ah! Hu-ahhh!rts! She cried pushing at his arms. Logan moaned gruffly, lost in his lust and passion. He continued to attack her purity with force, never once slowly his pace. "Pl-Please ahh! Tak-ohh! Take it ugh...! out!" Isabel pleaded desperately. Logan instead increased his pace, thrusting faster into her. Isabel shut her eyes tightly and let out a moan. Her body was beginning to adjust to his member inside of her. She felt the pain slowly start to diminish and pleasure took its place. Her first sexual encounter, and it was provided by her brother. "Ahh! Ahh! L-Logan ahhh!" Isabel felt awful moaning out her brother name during sex. She grasped his arms tightly, not wanting to feel the pleasure he was giving her. He was grunting, moaning, and groaning as continued to push himself into her, shredding away and purity she had left. "Lo-ahhh! Logan...! It feels...ahhh!" His composure long gone as his hair fell into his face and his grunts increased. He leaned over fully onto Isabel causing her breasts to be pushed against his chest, "I have always...ugh! found you attractive, Isabel." he breathed into her ear. Isabel shut her eyes tightly and turned her head to the side. "Seeing you..ahhh! Like this...uggh! Being one with..uggh you...! Is a ahhh...dream come true." Isabel whimpered at his words, tears still burning her eyes. "Ahh...! oohh!" She moaned as the burning sensation returned stronger than the one before. "As your king you will obey me...ahhh...as your superior you will follow me...uggh...and as your lover-ahh! you will come to me when I call upon you...uggh!" "Y-Your uggh duty as princess is to serve..ahhh! the royal court. But as a lover ugh...you will serve only me...!" Logan moaned huskily into her ear. Isabel withered at his words and thrusts. The sex she was having was becoming unbearable. Logan leaned back up and took one her legs putting it over his shoulder. "Ahhh!" Isabel moaned out as his access to her womanhood widened. He thrusted into her like a wild animal to its mate. He was rough and controlling, wanting her to feel every bit of him inside her. She felt his manhood throb against her tight walls. Isabel knew he was dangerously close to his peak. "I-Isabel..."He moaned out. Isabel panicked knowing he had reached his limit, "Loooh! Logan...! Take uggh! it out...! Don-don't do it in-ahhh-side!" Isabel breathed out inbetween moans. Logan ignored her pleas increasing his pace once more and grinned against her fiercely. "Logan I..LO-LOGANN AHHH!'' Isabel arched her back as her loins burst with warm sensations causing her to climax onto him. Logan let out a large groan "You belong to me, Isabel! You hear me! Me alone! No man can ever touch you again! You are mine completely! Body and soul!". Logan exclaimed throwing his head back. Her eyes widened as she felt him release himself into her. The warm sticky substance rushed through her loin. Logan thrusted a few more times before completely collapsing onto her. Their breathing was rough and quickly. Isabel's legs twitch slightly at the sensation she had just experienced. Logan removed himself from her causing Isabel to cringe. She felt his release seep out of here and down her thighs. She body shook with shock. She had just been raped by her brother and had released inside her despite her protests. The tears had stopped flowing from her eyes, but stained her cheeks. Logan pulled himself off of her and exhaled deeply putting his clothes back on. Isabel could not move she didn't want to believe what had happened. Her brother..._her brother_ had been her first time. Her brother caused her first orgasm. Her brother, who had forced to her condemn her lover to die, had taken her purity.

**well...this chapter was interest! yes there was a forced lemon in it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Isabel's body shook and flinched with shock. She did not want to believe what had been done to her. Her entire life had been destroyed in a span of only two days. Logan calmed his breathing and brushed his hair back and composed himself. He leans forward and planted a kiss on Isabel's forehead, "You are so beautiful, Isabel. I wish I had more time to stay with you, but alas my duties as king must come first." He walked to the door, but turned back to her, "You need not worry about the commotion we made, I sent everyone away from this wing. Now, return to your chambers. I will meet you again, soon Isabel." He quietly exited the room, leaving Isabel completely bare and in a stunned state.

Her mouth was still agape and her breath was deep, but staggered. She was deeply ashamed of her actions with her brother. The act was vile and monstrous. She hated how she moaned her brother's name. She slowly sat herself up. The floor was covered in her now tattered clothes, she let her head hang and closed her eyes. What had happened to her? Why had the world done this to her? She was a woman of kindness and gentile, what had the gods against her? She tried to hop off the war map, but fell on her stomach. Her lower region burned and ached and her legs were sore and bruising. She felt like a common whore, used for her body then left alone on the floor. She noticed the now dry blood stains on the dark carpet. She felt the tears weld in her eyes, and quickly turned her head away from the sight. She used her elbows to prop herself up. She saw the dried blood and semen on her thighs. She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands. She tried to control her breathing and sobs. She thought of Darien and what he would say if he found out back this. She bit her lip, he would be furious and livid. He would be ashamed of her. Isabel thought of Elliot. Oh gods, Elliot! If he knew, if he was watching her from above-Isabel couldn't fathom the idea of Elliot knowing.

"Oh gods Elliot...I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me! I-I didn't want to do this...please! Don't be angry with me...!" Isabel panicked. "Elliot...please forgive me..." Isabel sobbed hoping Elliot would forgive her if he saw what her and Logan had done. She shakily got up, holding her ground. She gathered what little items of clothing she could and slipped them on. The only item that was left untouched, was her blue and silver beaded head piece. She looked like a wench, a broken and beaten _wench_. She wobbled over the door, and opened it slightly making sure there was not a soul to witness her in this state. She quietly left the war room and headed up the stairs, making sure to take a lesser known route.

Isabel used the wall for support as she walked. She stumbled with her feet and leaned against her door. She fumbled to open her door, and almost fell against her tiled floor. She quickly shut her door, not wanting anyone to see her. Her hands trembled against her door. She felt dirty and disgusting. She slowly opened the door that connected to her washroom. She ran the water and sat on the edge of the cold white marble. She wished her life would come to an end. She wished someone would end her. She could not live with herself knowing her purity was robbed by her brother.

She slowly sunk her nude body in the cold water. The chill felt soothing against her bruised skin. She took a deep breath and rested her head back. She closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves. She could not understand why her brother would force himself upon her. She never took notice in this behavior before. Had he always thought of her in such a way? She felt a shiver run up her spin at the thought of her brother lusting for her. But, he no longer had to lust for her. He took her, and Isabel would never forget his touch and the feeling of him ripping her. Her opened her eyes and stared at the plain ceiling. Her felt her heart jump at the sound of her door opening and closing. She quickly sat up and turned her head towards her washroom door. She recalled Logan informing her he would be back. Her panic levels sky rocketed and could feel her heart trying to leap out of her chest. The door opened and her body went numb with felt all the oxygen escape her body.

"Princess?" Her maid's voice rang. Isabel exhaled and the color returned to her face.

"Oh um, I'm in the bath." Isabel said composing her voice. She could _not_ tell anyone of her and Logan's affair. They would shun her and label her a slut. She must keep things quiet, she can't let her people know of this, the kingdom was in a terrible state and did not need to sink any further.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for my interruption. Shall I return later?"

"No! I mean..." Isabel calmed her voice, she was scared to be alone right now, but did not want to show it, "Could you prepare my nightgown? I'll be slumbering early this evening."

"Of course, your grace. I will prepare your bed as well." Her maid said closing the washroom door. Isabel let out a sigh and leaned back down. She hated how she could not tell anyone of this horrific event, and yet the fear of telling someone was too great. She feared her kingdom would fall even further. She slowly got out of the chilled water, wrapping her long auburn hair in a towel. She looked at her bruised body in the mirror and frowned deeply. She quickly engulfed herself with a long robe, hiding her wounds and her love bites. She turned her head towards the door hearing two knocks.

"Enter." Isabel said softly.

Her maid entered, "Are you ready to be dressed, you grace?''

"N-No, you may leave. I will dress myself." Isabel stuttered not wanting anyone to see her body.

"Oh...well sleep well your grace." her maid said before exiting her room.

Isabel slumped her shoulders and left her washroom. She slowly dressed herself in her smooth purple nightgown. The cool satin made her skin feel wonderful. Though her body still ached greatly, and her footing still wobbled. She removed the towel from her head letting her long hair fall past her waist. She stood in her room for a moment, before slowly covering herself with her soft sheets. She rest her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Her thoughts moved to her mother and father. She missed them dearly. She remembered her strong father, a noble and strong man while her mother was soft spoken and gentle. She aspired to be just like her mother, but she could not now. Her mother was pure of sin, and now Isabel was full of it. The only ones she would trust with the sin would be with her parents, but they were gone. She desperately wanted them to hold her, like when she was a child, but this wish would never be true. Isabel's thoughts eventually lead her to her dreams

Isabel screamed as Logan violated her again and again. The pain was unreal, and horrific. Her mounted her fiercely and with total dominance. She pleaded and pleaded with him to cease, but to no avail. His hands bruised her thighs and her loin ached and burned.

Isabel screamed in her sleep awaking her many maids, "Please your grace calm yourself! Please awake!" The held down her thrashing limbs. Isabel struggled strongly, still trapped in her nightmare.

"Call the doctor! She won't calm down!" One hollered to another. A small maid ran out of the room in a flash running to fetch the doctor. Isabel's back arched as her screams roared. The maids pushed back the hair in her face, and held her down as tight as they were able. Her fingers curled and her palms sweat.

The doctor threw open the doors, "Stay clear! Stay clear! Notify the King of this immediately!" the doctor ordered pushing past the crowding nurses by the door. "Hold her down! I need to examine her!" Isabel struggled against her restraints crying and screaming bloody murder. Her screams could pierce the deff and shatter the ears of giants. The doctor wasted no time in examining her body, he took notice of her bruising, but did not concentrate on them much.

"What is the commotion! What has happened?" Logan's voice called.

"Your Majesty, it is the Princess she-!" The young maid was pushed aside as Logan entered the room.

"Is my sister alright? What is wrong with her!?" Logan demanded from the doctor.

"Your Majesty, she is experiencing a catastrophic night terror."

"Help her! Do not stand at the wayside!" Logan ordered.

"I-I am trying Your Majesty, but we could give her a sedative."

"Give it to her." Logan demanded,

"Y-Yes Your Majesty, though she will be very weak-"

"Do it, you fool! Do not hesitate!" Logan yelled.

"Y-Yes at once..." The doctor pulled out a syringe "Hold her steady." He ordered the maids. Isabel thrashed her body trying to relieve herself of the hold. The doctor put the needle to her skin and injected her with the liquid it contained. Isabel strained and her screamed turned into crack of sounds. Her back fell to her mattress and her body twitched. The maids slowly let go of their hold.

"Back away from her! Give her air!" Logan yelled, "Isabel? Can you hear me?" Logan questioned putting his hand on her forehead.

Isabel uttered almost inaudible sounds, "Hnng.."

Logan's expression changed back to his normal stone look, "Leave us, I will see to her." The maids and the doctor hesitated before quietly leaving the two alone. Logan slid on her bed next to her. He ran his hand through her long hair, like he used to do when the two much younger. Isabel whimpered and made soft crying sounds.

"Hush Isabel, be calm. You are safe." Logan looked to her face, even in this state he saw her as flawless beauty. "Remember I would do this when we were just children? It always made you feel better. Oh my poor sweet Isabel, do not tremble. Your hair has grown much," Logan changed the subject, "It is so beautiful... just like you."

He brought his face close to hers, "I have always found you beautiful, out of all the girls in Albion, you are most beautiful." He placed his lips upon hers, "Even now, I cannot resist you." He slowly rests himself in between her legs. He planted his lips on her soft neck. The sleeping Isabel let out small moans. The King continued this act feeling his erection grow against her clothed thigh. He spread her legs further apart and grinded himself against her womanhood. Isabel whimpered at his touch.

"Gods Isabel..." Logan moaned, "Awake so I can gaze into your eyes. Gods..." He grinded harder against her griping her hips tightly. He desperately wanted her to awake so he could take her again. He reclaimed her lips fiercely. Isabel moaned instinctively. He wanted her touch, he _needed _her touch. He moved his lips once again to her neck, trailing them up and down.

"El..Elliot..." Isabel moaned out. The King stopped. He pulled his head back with shock over taking his face.

"Why do you moan another's name? _His _name?! Why do you love him! A boy who could give you so little, while I can give you everything! A Kingdom, a castle, a world full of anything you desire! And yet, you choose to love him!" The King frustratedly uttered. "By the Gods Isabel, why reject my love?!...Even though that boy is dead you would still choose him! No, I will not have that!" He roughly grabbed her hips once more. "I will have you Isabel, body and heart." Logan began to pull her dress up her thighs. Isabel's eyes opened.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabel let out a soft moan as Elliot held her close in his arms. She smiled as his embraced tightened around her small form. He ran his finger through her hair softly, not wanting to tangle her auburn locks. He planted a small kiss on her light lips. Her lips responded almost instantly. Their fingers intertwined tightly as Elliot placed himself between her legs. They had always spoken about waiting for such an act, but it never felt so _right_ to be doing this. His lips left hers, causing her to whimper. But that whimper quickly turned into a moan as his lips danced across her neck. Her body shifted from side to side, rubbing her hips against Elliot. Isabel wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, "Elliot..."

Isabel opened her eyes feeling a heavy pressure on her body. She, for a split second, hoped to see Elliot. But-to her horror-she saw Logan resting on top of her. Isabel's eyes widen before she let out a scream. Logan noticed her awakening and quickly placed his large hand over her mouth.

"Why do you scream Isabel? Why do you forsake me? Why do you moan out another's name?!"

"What...?" Isabel questioned, stunned at what she was seeing.

"That _boy_ you hold so fondly in your heart. The one who is _dead_!" Logan yelled.

Isabel's eyes widened, "Elliot..." Had she truly moaned out his name in her sleep?

"Don't utter his name in my presence! He is no more! He is nothing but a pestering memory!" Logan griped Isabel tightly. Isabel flinched at his touch. She noticed the situation she was in, causing a huge wave of anxiety crashing into her soul. She tried to take his hands off her, but her strength was almost nonexistent.

"But we don't have to worry about him any longer, now do we Isabel?" Logan said before reclaiming her neck with his lips. Isabel felt her heart pound in her chest. She desperately tried to push him off her, but she had no strength. She could feel his erection against her closed womanhood.

"No...! No no no no!" Isabel cried trying to trash her body back and forth. Logan silenced her cries by smashing his lips onto hers. Logan's hands gripped her nightgown tightly as he tore it from her body. Isabel whimpered feeling her half naked body exposed. Logan moved his lips to Isabel's collar bone.

"B-Brother plea-ahh!" Isabel moaned as Logan lightly bit down. He quickly ripped off the remainder of her clothing, leaving her only in her head dress. "Isabel fought back the tears, knowing what happened earlier was about to happen once more. Logan leaned up, giving Isabel a shred of hope. But hope quickly vanished as he stripped himself of his clothing. Isabel tried to back away, but to no avail. Her mind screamed to move, but she had not the energy. She cannot recalls why. Logan placed himself between the fearful princess. Isabel flinched feeling the tip of his manhood at her entrance.

"No...No..." Isabel mumbled unable to escape. Logan gripped her hips tightly. Isabel closed her eyes tightly not wanting to believe she was about to be raped by her brother once more.

"Elliot...help me." Isabel uttered unknowingly.

Logan's eyes went wide with rage, "What did you say?"

"Eh-"

"You called his name again! You torment me more with him! I will have none of it!" Logan screamed causing Isabel to tremble. Logan flipped her over, slamming her head down to bed with her bottom high in the air.

"Brother-"

"Enough! Do not refer to me as _brother_. I am your lover!" He pushed her head down further.

"Brother, i-it hurts..." Isabel grit her teeth.

"I told you to enough with that!" He put more pressure on her.

Isabel tightened her closed eyes, "Please...Logan stop..." She felt his hand leave her head. Isabel tried to turn back around, but Logan forced her head down again.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Logan gripped her hips and brought them to his manhood.

"L-Logan? What-AHH!" Isabel is cut off when Logan slammed himself into her tight womanhood. He did not hesitate as he furiously pounded into her already abused entrance. "S-Stop! Please! Not again! AHH!" There was minimal pain, but Isabel was mostly engulfed in a guilty pleasure. Her moans her scattered and her breasts where pushed deeper in her sheets. Logan grunted as he quicken his pace. "Ahh...ahhh! Lo-Logan!" Isabel moaned out her brother's name quickly regretting that she had. She felt his member drive deeper into her. "Ahh! Ohh! It feels...ahhhh!" Isabel felt so dirty feeling pleasure from this sinful act, but she could not help how a female body reacts when joined with a man's. "Ugh..Isabel..."Logan groaned out before digging his nails into her pale skin. Isabel cringed in pain as he dug into her old bruises. She felt her walls grip his member tightly causing Logan to let out a loud moan.

"You are..ughh..so tight Isabel...! The tightest I have ever felt...ugghh!" Logan grunted as he rammed himself into her roughly. Isabel's stomach churned. She wondered how many girls he has lain with. Logan lifted her waist higher into the arm causing Isabel to yet out a blissfull scream as he thrusted himself deeper. Isabel's mind cursed and screamed for this to stop, but her body only wanted the pleasure to escalate. But she wouldn't allow herself to sink into this terrible act her brother forced on her.

"Lo-ahhhh! Logan please aah! stop! T-This is wrooooh-! wrong! We're sib-siblings!" Isabel managed to plead between her moans. Her tears flowed down her cheeks wanting to escape what he was doing to her. She pushed the side of her face deeper into the sheets, as if she could melt away in them. Logan bent over, his chest making contact with her back. He roughly grabbed her hair forcing her head up. Isabel winced at the pain.

"Enjoy this Isabel..." Logan breathed in her ear. "For this will make you forget ughh...about that_ boy_. Ahhh...That boy who could give you ughh..nothing, but I..ahh, can give you everything." He lightly bit her ear before releasing his tight grip on her hair. Isabel's head slammed back down with a thud.

Isabel felt the heat in her stomach weld up tightly, "Ahhh! I'm-! Ahh!" She felt Logan's member throb widely inside her. Her eyes widen, was he planning on releasing inside her again? No! He cannot do that! If he were to release inside her this close to before...No! She wouldn't think about that dangerous thought.

"L-Logan...ahhh t-take it out now..." Isabel moaned as his thrusts only fiercened. Her walls clamped down on him tightly, making his member twitch madly within her.

Isabel's eyes widened as the pit in her stomach readied to release. No!

"L-Logan please stop or I'm going to-AAAHHHH!" She felt Logan hit her deep in her core causing her to see white flashes of light. Isabel wondered what that feeling was. Logan thursted again hitting her core. "AHHH! Lo-Logan! What-" He hit her core a third time. "AHHHH!" Isabel let a load pleasure filled moan as the pit in her stomach burst onto his still pounding member. Her eyes where wide before slowly glazing over.

"Ughh...Isabel...uggghh!" She snapped out of her daze,

"L-Logan, please...ugh take it out!" She panicked turning her body slightly. "Please! You can't release inside!" Isabel pleaded but Logan only increased his pace as he ravished her womanhood.

"Please if you release it inside me again so soon...I'll...I'll conceive!" Isabel feared that word when it now associates with Logan. "That cannot happen! We can't do-ahhh!" Logan shoved her back down as he pounded her womanhood without mercy.

"Ugh...Isabel, I'm-"

"No! Logan release on my back!"

"UGHHH! ISABEL!" No...! Isabel felt Logan's seed spill into her core. Her body flinched as Logan's member remained inside her, not allowing any to fall out. She felt like her womb would burst. Her stomach burned and heated as she felt their releases mixing.

"No! Logan take it out! Take it out!" Isabel panicked thrashing her body. Logan slammed his hands onto her shoulders holding her down.

"Don't fret, Isabel," He placed one of his hands on her stomach, "You'll provide me a healthy heir." Isabel's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Wh-What?"

"In due time, you will give me a son to take the throne. You will bare a strong son, that will rule all of Albion. Then, I will have you bare a daughter, one just like you Isabel, beautiful, gracious, and alluring. Our children will be strong Isabel, even with our...situation, they will be the strongest Albion has ever seen. I only entrust this task to my precious Isabel."

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was expected to bare her_ brother's_ children. That's unethical and vile! Their children would be weak and sick considering their parentage.

"No...no..." Isabel sobbed as Logan slowly left her body.

Isabel lay on her stomach, still unable to move from the ordeal she had just been forced through awhile ago. Logan sat on the edge of her bed as he pushed back his hair. Isabel felt truly broken. As if she was made of glass, and Logan was the hammer. Logan lifted up Isabel's chin and planted a heated kiss on her lips, "Isabel, you must please me once more." Isabel shook not wanting to have her womanhood penetrated again. He lifted her up, her back resting against the head of her large bed.

"We will not always have time for full intimacy, therefore you need to know how to please in shorter sessions." Isabel slightly raised a brow to exhausted to move any further. Logan laid on his back. Isabel's eyes widened in horror as his erection grew again. She shook greatly, not sure what to make of this.

"Please...don't make me take that inside me again..." Isabel pleaded.

"It is not a necessity to use your loins, but this will require you to get on your hands and knees." Isabel hesitated.

"Do it, Isabel." He ordered sternly. She slowly got on her hands and knees, her body ached as she moved causing her to bite her lip. She noticed his member was close to her face. She flushed and moved her head back slightly.

"Take it into your mouth."

Isabel's mouth fell agape, "But...that act is forbidden. It's shameful for us."

"I am the King. I decide what is shameful and what is not. Now take it into your mouth." Isabel moved her head away, but her eyes were glued to his member. She felt disgusted having to look at her brother's most private part. It was still coated in their releases, and she was expected to...

"I-I can't..."

"Why can't you Isabel?" The King questioned.

"I...I can't do that to my brother's most private area! I just can't..."Isabel felt tears escape her eyes.

"I have told you this many times, Isabel. We are no longer viewing each other as such, no don't make me tell you again." Isabel flinched at his words. She closed her eyes tightly before reopening them. She leaned in hesitantly before wrapping her mouth around the tip. Logan let out a groan. Isabel kept her eyes shut tightly, not wanting to see what she was doing. Her mouth filled with the taste of bitter.

"Ugh...Lower yourself more."

Isabel slowly took more of him into her mouth. She heard Logan moan and groan as she did. She stopped as the tip hit the back of her mouth. She felt like she was going to choke. She could barely breathe.

"More your head up and down." Isabel shook with disgust as she bobbed her head up and down on his member. Logan grunted, "Use your tongue and teeth." Isabel was unsure of what that meant. She tried her best to comply. "You're...ugh...doing well."

Isabel increased her pace as her tongue and teeth lightly scraped against him. Logan groaned and tightly grasped onto Isabel's head, intertwining his fingers in her long hair. He moved her head furiously and with passion. She tried her best not to gag as he shoved his entire member in her mouth. She felt him throbbing and he bucked his hips up. "Isabel...ughhh!" She wasn't controlling her pace now, he manipulated her movements roughly. She could rarely get a breath in and her lungs began to ache. His member twitched and throbbed. "I-Isabel..!" He let go of her head causing Isabel to gasp as she removed her mouth from his member. His semen shot onto her face and dripped down to her sore breasts. Her head hung low as Logan breathed deeply. Tears silently fell from her eyes, mixing with the semen plastered on her cheeks. She had preformed an act she had always seen as vile and unfitting for someone of her birth.

"You did well for your first time, Isabel." Isabel wanted to crumble at his words. He lifted her chin, "Oh my precious Isabel, I am sorry for dirtying your beloved face. Come, let us take a bath."

"Ahhh!" Isabel moaned as Logan thrusted into her violently. Her breasts pushed against the cold marble of the tub and her fingers griped the edge tightly. The water around them rippled and smashed against the inside of the tub harshly. He smashed into her fiercely and without and sort of thought. Her moans escalated as he rammed himself at her core. Logan grabbed onto her breasts teasing her tender nipples in his fingers. "No...! If you do that..ahhh I'll-!" Logan rammed himself into her core harshly. Her body was now completely used to Logan's penetration, feeling to pain in any matter. But Isabel's mind was not. She was still shattered and broken, yet she couldn't deny the pleasure her body was under going. "L-Logan..ahhh stop. I can't take ahhh this anymore..." Isabel sobbed wanting her nightmare to end. She wanted non of this to be real, she wished this was all a trick or a horrific spell, but it was not. She turned her head to look at him for a response, but saw that his composure was had diminished. She felt him throb against her tight walls.

"N-No no more inside...ahhh!" Isabel pleaded.

"W-We..uggh can't get the water-ugghhh! any dirtier." Logan barely managed to say.

Isabel could not let him release inside her, for if he did, she would surely conceive his child. "T-Then..ahhh! I'll..." She gulped, "I'll take it in my mouth."

"Oh?" Logan purred against her skin making Isabel shudder.

"Y-Yes..Just not inside my loins-ahh!"

"Very well my precious Isabel." He violently ripped himself from her causing Isabel to moan out loudly. With her mouth agape he thrusted her down onto his member. Isabel whimpered feeling the water enter her mouth as well. He thrusted into her mouth a few times before releasing his seed into her mouth. He pulled her head up from the water and Isabel threatened to open her mouth for air, but Logan tightly grabbed her cheeks preventing her from doing so. She, unwillingly, swallowed. It tasted of salt and sour. She let out a large gasp for air after swallowing it completely. She coughed and slightly held her throat. But she would rather have that taste linger in her throat than have Logan's babe rest in her womb.

"My precious Isabel." Logan ran a hand down her long wet hair. "You are so beautiful and alluring. I love you so much." He embraced her in a tight embrace. Isabel's arms fell to her side. What has become of her life.

**It. Is. Done! Finally got this chapter out! Yeah this one was very sex filled. Not all of the chapters will be this way. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


End file.
